Midnight Rush
by Moongirlz
Summary: serena is nearly killed,darien comes to her rescue,then, she ends up saving him.soon after,she gets an assignment.what could this be?serena ends up getting a job as an assassin.will she be able do do it on time?DarienSerena.plz R&R,if you dont,i don't pos


Midnight Rush

Chpt. 1 "Love at first sight?"

HI! This is my very first fanfiction so I probably will have a lot of mistakes V.v

Disclaimer: I DO not own Sailor Moon in any way. There will be some characters here from inuyasha too, I do not own that as well… well, let's just say that this story is a mix between inuyasha and sailor moon. Oh how I wish it was all mine. Anything italicized is thought. Anything in bold is author's note's disclaimers etc. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

She was running down a dark, damp alleyway when suddenly… she crashed into something very large.

"Well, looks like we have an intruder!" exclaimed the figure. Serena just stared at the illuminated face of the man. Serena, as scared as she was, took out her pistol and started firing at the man. "Feisty, ain't she?" said a child that happened to be standing next to the large figure (the man was wearing a bullet-proof vest). Just at that moment, a light went on.

"Who's there!" screamed the man. Serena saw the face of him. She recognized the face as the one she had seen in the post office just hours before. His hair was as light as the sun. His eyes were almond shaped and were a dark green color. When no one replied to the man, he grabbed Serena by the back of her shirt and dragged her in front of him as he turned to where the lights were turned on.

"Is this what you want?" asked Randy (the wanted man Serena saw in a picture), holding up Serena by her shirt. Still not hearing an answer, the escaped prisoner told the child to fetch his dagger. The child did as he was told and brought a stainless steel dagger.

Randy took Serena and brought his dagger right up to her throat. "If you don't want her to die, I suggest you come out now!" said Randy to the empty space in front of him. Out of nowhere, a teenager (about Serena's age) leapt onto the prisoner's back. Surprised, randy dropped Serena onto the hard ground. Serena crawled away looking at the sight in front of her. As if expected, Serena took out her pistol once more and aimed carefully at the flinging arm of the bandit, who was trying to stab the teenager hanging around his neck. Serena was careful as to not accidentally shoot the boy; she was ready to pull the trigger when the child jumped in front of Randy.

"NO!" screamed the kid. "I'm not gonna let you hurt my dad!"

"What?" interrogated Serena. "This murderer is your father?"

"Yes he is! And I don't care! He's my dad so go away!" Serena was very surprised how the child behaved. "Look, kid, I am a junior police officer. I can't just let an escaped prisoner get away with another crime!" explained Serena as she lowered her pistol.

"What would that crime be that he is committing!" screamed the small figure. "Do you really want to know?" replied Serena.

"YES! Now tell me already!"

"Fine, attempted murder. That's the crime! Ok, I told you, now move, I have to save that teenager's life." Serena told him.

The child relaxed a bit but didn't move. "Fine, have it your way kid," Threatened Serena. She raised her gun again, carefully pointing it at the prisoner's arm. She started pulling the trigger… BAM… a bullet shot out of her gun at very high-speed toward the bandit's arm, which was fortunately above his head, ready to bring the dagger down at the teenage boy. It hit its target and went through his arm, dropping 5 feet behind him. The murderer fell and grabbed his arm where the bullet hit him. The teen let go as soon as he realized he was safe. For the first time since she saw him, Serena acknowledged that the teen was about her age with stormy, dark blue eyes and raven black hair. Almost immediately, Serena realized that she was thinking about love. _Is it possible for me to fall in love with someone I have never met? _Serena thought.

**_Pov change_**

Darien had been walking down a dark alleyway when he heard a scream. It had sounded like a girl's voice. He followed the voice farther down the alleyway when he saw a huge dark figure and a smaller lady-like figure being held up by the larger one. Suddenly, Darien had gotten an idea. He would sneak behind the large man and save the girl.

Darien got out his flashlight and turned the setting onto high. As he turned it on, he hid behind a dumpster. "Who's there!" screamed the dark figure. _Gasp. _Darien realized the face. It was the escaped prisoner he had seen on the news. The guy was a mass murderer who was thought to be at his hometown of Moscow, Arizona (AN:** it's a real place…I think**). But now, as Darien had discovered, he realized the assassin was in his hometown of New York, New York.

Darien snuck around the guy and was careful as to not make any sudden moves that might make Randy hurt the girl in any way. He got closer to the murderer and jumped on his back with great force. Almost immediately, Randy dropped the girl. As she got up, Darien's mind was on the girl's looks. _Wow, who knew that I would be saving someone as beautiful as her?_ His eyes wandered down from her blond silver- like hair to her bright, ice-blue eyes. His eyes then followed her as she moved, looking farther down her petite figure acknowledging the curves.

She was too busy trying to save him to notice that he was looking at her in such a way.

The assassin was trying to shake Darien off but Darien didn't seem to notice nor feel anything. He just kept thinking about the girl. Before, he heard her say that she was a junior police officer, now, Darien realized; HE was the one in danger now. Darien's heart was racing with fear that he might get killed. He looked up and saw the prisoner's arm above his head, and the head was turned to the girl. It was obvious that Randy was going to attempt to kill Darien to get him off. Darien looked to the girl. She seemed as if she was talking to a small child. Suddenly, he heard a bang that most likely came from a pistol. It obviously hit its mark and randy started falling back as he grabbed his arm. Darien jumped down from the prisoner's neck and landed on the ground. He stood up and brushed some dust off of his clothes. He noticed that the girl was looking at him. They made eye contact. Was this love at first sight? Or was it just a friendship between the rescuer and the rescued?

Serena walked up to Darien and asked him, "Are you alright?"

Darien replied with a "Yes, I'm alright." He took a very small step toward Serena and asked her what her name was.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Serena. May I ask what's yours?"

"Yea, my name's Darien. I guess it was fate that brought us together. I heard you and I decided to help when I saw you being threatened by Randy and decided to come and help. But then I guess it turned around. You ended up saving me."

Serena just kept thinking about how hot he was. Apparently, Darien was thinking nearly the same thing.

_OMG! He's so hot! _Thought Serena. At the same time, Darien thought,_ wow, she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!_

Darien and Serena walked down they alley and kept talking about their lives and their family and such.

Could this be the beginning of a relationship? One thing Serena did not know was that Darien was a part of a top secret organization that was trying to form an atomic bomb. Little does she know, but she will soon be on a pawn, in this organization of his.

They kept walking and Darien offered to drive her home. Serena obliged and they were soon on their way to her house. Darien dropped her off and waved good-bye. Before Serena left, she gave him her cell phone number.

Darien just looked at it and said thanks. He pressed the gas pedal and sped off down the road.

Darien and Serena were both getting ready for bed in their OWN homes. They couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. They couldn't help but think that something was going to happen between them. So, love at first sight or just a one time thing?

**Yes! My first chapter done! Plz tell me what you think! I'm looking forward to all of your reviews! All you need to do is press the little purple button that says submit, and you can go on and review! **


End file.
